


Poems to reiterate past mistakes

by foxinthesnow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Poetry, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthesnow/pseuds/foxinthesnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More cathartic than anything. Blunt. Picture all the mistakes you've made. Picture the ones you are currently making. Write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poems to reiterate past mistakes

**The talker**

She's screaming at him for the first and last time

Went upstairs to see what he did to her asylum

And they're telling her to calm down

But inside her a tidal wave has always existed

Only this time she can't squeeze it below the surface

She sees red but then black

He apologizes

Again

They step in, grab her arm from that swing

His shirt is balled in her fist

He leaves

 

In the morning she will say it didn't matter

He will leave money in the mailbox

And she will feel bought

and paid for

 

**The Borrower**

This one, she doesn't even know his name

She just says 'fuck it' and then just 'fuck him'

The next day he asks for money to get his car fixed

Yeah, fuck him

 

**The Liar**

The first one, he was a necessary mistake

She gives him a drink, he offers a line

They get in his car and go somewhere to be alone

His hand down her pants

Her mouth on his dick

His quick mention of his fiancee at the

end of it all

 

**The Unfortunate First**

The real first time

is much more awful

She thinks of it as something to get rid of

Afterwords, there's blood for days

It hurts but it's supposed to, right?

Right?

 

**Emily**

 

Her first girlfriend, Emily

Is direct when she asks her to bed

But as the weeks go on she finds she can't communicate

Out of her bare grasp

She opens her mouth

Only to find she can't make the words

Everything she wants to say is getting caught on the way out

She makes one last attempt to speak

But it's too late

Emily leaves

The words are still stuck, but the lies are not

'It wouldn't have worked anyway'


End file.
